


You Know I'm No Good

by kscribbles



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscribbles/pseuds/kscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is all talk. Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know I'm No Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a song drabble meme that turned up Amy Winehouse's "You know I'm no good." Somehow I don't think Amy had all dialogue smut-fic drabbles in mind when she wrote the song. Oh well. Ubeta'd. Exactly 100 words. Written... 2008ish.

  
“You’re quiet.”

“I’m busy!”

“Always thought nothing could stop your gob.”

“You can. You... know you can.”

“Talk to me.”

“Rose!”

“Dirty, go on.”

“You know I’m no good at this.”

“What would you do if I stopped?”

“Please don’t stop.”

“What would you do?”

“I’d die. Don’t.”

“No you won’t die. Tell me. If I stopped moving, climbed off of you?”

“I’d… fuck you. Roll over and fuck you.”

“How hard?”

“Hard.”

“How hard?”

“Make you tremble. Make you forget… Make you yell.”

“Yeah? Yell What?”

“My name.”

 

“Doctor?”

 

“Rose… that’s not funny.”

“You’re all talk.”

“I am _not_.”

 

FIN  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=41825>


End file.
